What The Fk!
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: Sakura and Ino are having their weekly Sasuke fan club meeting, but some fan fiction they find turns the village into an all out cat fight between SasuNaru fan girls and Sasuke fan girls. Slight Lime.


Ino and Sakura were having their weekly Sasuke fan club meeting.

"Okay everyone start looking for another picture of Sasuke where he has that cute smirk on his face." Sakura cheered 'Why do I even pretend I like Sasuke anymore' Sakura thought.  
"I got an e-mail from Shikamaru about his and Temari's honeymoon, want to hear it everyone?" asked a happy Ino. "Yeah," screamed the room of Sasuke happy girls.

_"Hey Ino,"_ she started_," While in Suna I found something very popular among its girls. It's a site started by Gaara and Hinata-chan. It's starting to move into Konoha. Good thing it's moving in while Sasuke and Naruto are on that mission. The site is about him so more fan girls are going to show up soon so be careful. The site is called have fun"_ Ino finished 'what does he mean "_have fun_" She thought.

"Go to the site Ino" Sakura cried knowing what the site was (it's obvious).  
"Okaaaaayyy." Ino said," Hook it up to the projector so everyone can see."  
When they got to the site two bullets popped up. One said Sasuke fan club the other said everyone else. Ino clicked the Sasuke fan club bullet. They then went to a screen that read enter the Haruno pin number she was sent on the fifth. Sakura entered the six digit number 723-417(first three are Sasuke's b-day, second three my b-day). The next screen read Click here first, so Ino did this an it led them to the doushinji **A Gentle Promise**; it had a cute 5 yr. old Sasuke and Naruto promising to practice hard and be better than the other. There was an obvious blush on the young boys' faces. No one but Sakura and Ino noticed besides the twins in the back. Ten-Ten and her twin Sakaiya were like all 'aaaaaaaawwwwww' at the doushinji. They had nothing better to do so that's why they were here.  
They were identical except Sakaiya wore her hair in braids and wore Ten-Ten's outfit in green. She loved green like Naruto loves orange.

After the doushinji Ino clicked a bullet that said if club is not screaming click here. After she clicked three bullets came up; the first said **Piyo-Piyo,** the second said **Cinema Graffiti**, and the last one said **Blindfolded** (if you don't know these videos go to YouTube after you finish reading). She clicked the second one, a doushinji came up in video form with the song Waves And The Both Of Us by Charlotte Sometimes (good song listening to her other songs now).

There was Naruto and Sasuke talking, then a hug, then sex, then Sasuke _licking Naruto's entrance_. Some girls froze, some got nosebleeds. Ten-Ten and Sakaiya were giggling saying "way to go Sasuke show him who the uke and seme are," which caused more nosebleeds and some angry glares, but none took there eyes off the screen. Some girls let out a breath when Sasuke stopped for Naruto, apologizing. Then Sasuke started showing Naruto how to give a blowjob. There on screen was Sasuke and Naruto sucking each others hardened cocks in the 69 position. What shocked them most was their love confession.

"Wha-Wha-WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed all but four people in the room.

Ino clicked the button that said click if screams. They got mad at the next screen. It read, "If you screamed after watching the second then you dense you should have gotten it after a gentle promise."

Screams erupted from the girls "SASUKE-KUN is not gay," "Why with NARUTO-KUN of all people," and the occasional "That was cool I like sasunaru".

Out of no where there was a knock on the door. Ten-Ten opened the door to be knocked over by an angry fan girl into Neji's arms. She fell so hard it knocked Neji flat over. When Neji saw Ten-Ten on top of him he started blushing so hard he looked like a tomato. Ten-Ten saw that and giggled, then she leaned in and kissed Neji on the lips. When Neji came to, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss; he put her arms around his neck. Their making out caught the attention of the fan girls, causing them to giggle and momentarily forget what they had just seen; at least until they saw about fifty girls behind Neji, clad in sasunaru shirts, shorts, dresses, jewelry, and headbands.

The Sasuke fan club came out with an evil aura surrounding them as they glared at the group that thought Sasuke was gay. Then the sasunaru fan girls (and guys) gave off an aura just as deadly, aimed at the people trying to keep an obviously gay Sasuke from true happiness.

Neji picked up Ten-Ten and grabbed Sakaiya's wrist to pull them away of the soon-to-break-out fight. As a crowd started to gather around the 90 something girls, Neji Ten-Ten and Sakaiya kept every one at least 15 feet away from the angry girls (and guys).  
Soon yelling started to break out with: "He is not gay at all" replied by "Holy shit are you that dense girly?! Open your eyes!", and "Even if he was why would he choose Naruto-kun? There are better, cuter, and more normal guys out there.", replied with "Naruto is kind and can relate to Sasuke.", that got a "How? Even if Sasuke-kun was gay he's smarter than Naruto-kun", which was answered with "So what?! And you keep saying what if, so does that mean you think he is? *smirk* Huh, gonna answer?", which caused this outburst "NO I know he's straight", and was followed by the winning blow "Yeah as straight as a rainbow!"  
Then a Sasuke fan girl lunged at a sasunaru fan. Soon all the fan girls were bitch slapping each other or flat out attacking one another. The crowd backed up another 7 feet away from the girls as chairs and many inanimate objecst in the room went flying. The fan boys joined the crowd not wanting to be dragged into the fight. Then Gaara and Hinata poofed in, in a large cloud of smoke.

"We can settle this fight with this video." Gaara said with a slight smirk as the fighting girls stood up.

"Is this true Hinata-chan?" asked a curious Ino and hopeful Sakura.

"H-Hai" was all Hinata said before retreating behind Gaara, slightly gripping at his clothes, afraid of what the girls' reactions will be to the video. Doing this made Gaara blush lightly and pull Hinata into him to hug her and comfort her.

"Ino get your projector," Gaara ordered.

"Hai," and she went to go get it.

A few minutes later she came back with her projector. Gaara made a huge sand screen and put the video in the projector. On the screen were Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari.

**Temari:** _Shhh! They might hear us!_  
**Shika:** _Gaara hold the camera steady._  
In the distance,** Naruto:** _Saa-Saasuke! *moan* Sasuke harder! Haa-haarder!_  
**Hinata:**_*blush* Byakugan! There in the clearing…_  
(They're in the forest at the edge of fire country.)  
_They move through the trees and finally see Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was gripping Sasuke's hair as Sasuke was sucking and maneuvering his tongue skillfully around Naruto's hard erection.  
_**Naruto:** _Saaasuke! I'm gonna, gonna cum…ahhhhhhh!!!_  
**Sasuke:** _Hmmm. *swallowing Naruto's cum*_  
**Temari:** _Holy shit…_  
**Sasuke:** _Wtf!?  
_**Temari:** _Gaara go with Hinata and get this video to Konoha._  
**Gaara:** _Hai. *poof*_

Sasuke fan girls fainted and sasunaru fans cheered. Then, _*poof*_

"Shit! Gaara, you've been gone 2 minutes and half the village knows," Growled Sasuke.

"Your fan girls look mad at me and IS THAT US ON THAT SCREEN!!" cried Naruto.

"NARUUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled angry fan girls.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed his kitsune.

"If any of you hurt my little kitsune u will pay!" threatened Sasuke, glaring at his angry, now scared, fan girls.

Naruto blushed and hugged Sasuke; Sasuke held Naruto close.

"I love you" Naruto said into Sasuke's shirt.

"I love you too my little Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Naruto's, "Always have. Always will." Sasuke stated.

"Me to Sasuke, me too."

The crowd, and most fans, cheered while a few fans cried. Sakura and Ino were so happy they kissed. Everyone looked while the two, hand in hand, walked back into the Yamanaka flower shop and Ino put up the **Do Not Disturb** sign in the window.


End file.
